I want brown eyes And chocolate
by Grantoo
Summary: A seductive short story of Eli and Clare. Clare must attempt something vile with the chocolate but Eli has something else in mind. smut beware.


Clare's parents weren't home... as usual. It was 10:00 pm , Clare sat in a chair across the dark room from Eli, he sat on the sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table. The tv wasn't on, Eli and Clare just sat peacefully in eachothers company. Clare took another picce of chocolate out of the box with her fingertips, and rolled it around her tongue.

Eli sat lazily and watched, with a bored look in his eye. He fumbled with his fingers and looked up at Clare with an idea in his head. "clare!"

She nearly choked on her candy. "WHAT?"

He rose up from the couch and stood in front of her. "i want to have brown eyes instead of green."

"so?" she shook her shoulder.

"what do you want me to do about it?"

"we could melt some of that chocolate and burn it into my eyes." he replied

She almost choked again. "is u serious?" he nodded his head with a smirk on his face. she lifted herself up from the couch and led the way to the kitchen. she flipped a light on and got a kettle out and dumped the rest of her chocolates in it. "are you sure about this? i don;t feel right about the whole thing."

"Yes i'll be fine." he watched over her shoulder, the bubbling chocolate. it looked to be done, so in a hurry, he grabbed the handle, accidently knocking clare in the arm with it. "OUCH ELI!" Eli rubbed his hand across the burn and asked if she was alright. "Yes im fine, just please watch it."

"wait. you have to do this." he handed the pot to clare. he took his shirt off reavealing his bare stomach and then stripped everything to his boxers. Clare followed him to the table where eli sprawled on top of. she leaned over him dipping a spoonful of chocolate. "wait.." he said but clare was moving closer with the spoon. "WAIT!" he started fliipping out, waving his hands onfront of his face. "WHAT?"  
>"im not ready." he stared at the ceiling. "okay im ready." she moved closer with the spoon again and as a drop fell onto his cheek, he slapped the spoon on out her hand. "STOP."<p>

"What the hell eli?"

"I'm sorry, i just won't go through this." he shivered, his bare chest heaving on the table.

"You wasted my chocolates." clare said, hurt written all over her face.

Once he caught his breath her replied. "No. it doesn't have to be." Clare smiled sheepishly at his insinuating comment. she bent down and picked the spoon up, which caused a great mess, chocolate had splattered across the kitchen floor.

she dippped the spoon in the chocolate and let it drip across eli's abdomen. He winced at the heat of it but took it like a good sport. Clares tongue traced the sweetness and lapped it up, she tasted the saltiness of his skin and the sweetness of the chocolate. she slid her hands down his boxers and almost slid them off, she could see a trace of his penis before he stopped her by grabbing her hands.

"Sit in the fridge."

Clares mom bought a new fridge the other day, so it was pretty much empty. she removed one of the racks so she could fit in it. she still had her clothes on but she had no underwear on under her skirt, her but on the cold fridgerator. she shivered. eli walked over to her, his boner obvious under the thin material of his boxers. it shook a little when he was walking, the boxers failed to conceal the beast underneath. Clare was freezing now, and needed the touch of her lover, she reached her arms out to him, around his warm neck. she couldn't see because her face was buried in his neck, but she could feel him dropping his underwear.

he slid inside her, and began rocking the fridge back and forth with every thrust. he grabbed a carrot and reached in arm over to the kettle which sat on the counter next to the fridge and dipped it in there, and then forcefully shoved it in and out of clare's mouth. he began twisting it in there, making sure she got every drop of chocolate. clare began caughing up the chocolate [because eli gave her too much] and spit it up on his chest, causing a dripping mess all over his body.

"Sorry eli..." he ignored her as he finished pumping himself in her, his face turned soft and his lips parted: an obvious sign that he orgasmed. he slid out and clare went to get a towel and clean him off. "im sorry." she said again, he smiled and said oh well. "oh well." they walked back to the sofa and chair with nothing to do again. the end. 


End file.
